<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>almost by ge69rge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223679">almost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge'>ge69rge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Angst, Lost Opportunity, M/M, Mutual Pining, What could’ve been, they’re dumb lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about the most depressing word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>almost is a sad word. at first glance you wouldn't really expect such a bland word to have such an impact.</p><p> </p><p>almost describes what could've happened, what could've been. something that you were so close to getting, but it slipped out of your fingers just before you got to the finish point. it's quite depressing if you think about it.</p><p> </p><p>clay knew about the word "almost." he first didn't understand what it meant, honestly, but when his best friend came to florida to meet him, he understood. he finally understood.</p><p> </p><p>for the whole week that george was in the states, the tension was high. the two men who acted extremely close online were at loss of words when they were in person. clay kicked his past self for being so shit at conversation.</p><p> </p><p>there was also another type of tension. not just the awkward air of not knowing what to talk about, but the feeling of something missing. even though they were so close, they felt so far, so distant.</p><p> </p><p>clay wanted to pull george close to him when they were laying on the couch while they watched a shitty documentary about an endangered animal. he wanted to hold george's hand when they were walking out in public when the sun was setting. he wanted to beat the hell out of the man who, he looked like an easy fight, wolf whistled at george. he wanted to do so many things with george. so, so many things.</p><p> </p><p>clay had a feeling that george wanted to do those things too, but neither of them ever acted on it. they were almost there, but never crossed the boundary of friend to lovers. they were teetering on the edge, just a simple push would be the catalyst to the start of their relationship. but neither of them pushed.</p><p> </p><p>today was the day of george's flight back home, and clay was devastated. he finally got to see george and now he had to leave? that was so unfair, he wanted to throw a tantrum. he wanted george to stay with him forever.</p><p> </p><p>the two of them stood at the plane terminal, and george had his suitcase in hand. he was gripping the handle so tightly his knuckles started to turn white.</p><p> </p><p>a lady's voice sounded over the pa system announcing the flight england from florida was boarding in five minutes. they both winced at the shrill voice.</p><p> </p><p>"so..." george trailed off as he shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. he was trying to look anywhere but clay's hypnotizing eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"so?" the blond responded. the conversation was riveting.</p><p> </p><p>"hug?" george asked in a meek voice, his eyes focusing on his feet. he apparently found his shoes quite interesting.</p><p> </p><p>"of course," clay said so quickly it was almost pathetic. he surged forward and quickly swooped george into a tight squeeze. clay marveled at the fact that his best friend was short enough to fit perfectly under his chin. he nuzzled his nose into the brunet tufts of hair and pulled him even closer.</p><p> </p><p>george was trying to memorize clay's smell. it was christmas-y and had a few whiffs of allspice. he loved it, it made him feel safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p>clay leaned away from the hug, and george almost wanted to whine. the look that clay gave him made his stomach do somersaults.</p><p> </p><p>there was a specific glint in those golden eyes, but george wasn't able to pinpoint it. admiration? appreciation? maybe even love? george didn't want to think it was love just in case he was wrong. spoiler alert: he was not wrong.</p><p> </p><p>one of clay's hands found itself on george's chin. his thumb was rested just below his bottom lip and the rest were right below. he tilted george's head up gently to where they were making direct eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>the whole world seemed to slow down and stop around them. it was almost like they were in their own dimension, just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>clay slowly started to lean in, it felt like ages. he could practically hear the roaring of the blood rushing through his ears. his heart was beating out of his chest. finally he was able to express his feelings for george. finally.</p><p> </p><p>when their lips were no more than a few millimeters away from one another, the familiar crackly voice of the pa interrupted them. clay couldn't comprehend what she said, but apparently george did. he stepped back, and tilted his head to the side as he tried to hide his blush.</p><p> </p><p>"i've- i've got to go," george said hurriedly before adding, "see you later, clay." he scrambled away and soon entered the airplane terminal.</p><p> </p><p>clay watched him leave. it was all so sudden, he didn't even know what happened. he lifted his fingers up to his lips to brush them softly. he could still feel george's breath.</p><p> </p><p>almost is indeed a sad word. clay lost an opportunity that he wasn't sure when he would get it back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>